Beverage such as carbonated beverage, for instance soft drink or beer, can be offered in, for instance, bottles, cans or kegs. When the beverage is packaged in a plastic bottle, usually a blown plastic bottle is used, having a neck which is closed off by a screw cap. For pouring out the beverage, the cap is unscrewed, whereupon a part of the beverage can be poured out and the cap can be screwed back onto the neck again.
When beverage is packaged in a can or keg, usually an external pressure source is used, such as for instance a gas cylinder and dosing device for regulating pressure in the can or keg. The beverage is then dispensed under pressure via a tapping device configured for that purpose.
From EP 1064221 a device is known where in a plastic or metal container a pressure regulator is provided, which is for instance glued onto the bottom of the container or suspended from the cover.
An object of the invention is to provide a holder for beverage which is simple in structure and use. Another object of the invention is to provide a holder for beverage with which beverage can be dispensed under pressure. A further object of the invention is to provide a holder for beverage in which the beverage is protected from outside influences, such as contamination. These and/or other objects can be achieved with a holder or method according to the invention.